


Spoils of War

by NotStolen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Monster Rape, Monster sex, Rape, centaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStolen/pseuds/NotStolen
Summary: A kingdom has fallen. The centaurs, once slaves, rampage the countryside capturing women and using them to breed. Princess Annabelle has been taken captive and her royal status shall afford her no special treatment.





	Spoils of War

Annabelle stumbled forward, the chains around her wrists and ankles weighing her down. She hissed in pain as her captors threw her, unceremoniously, to the hard ground. Her gown was torn by the long forced march and her wrists and ankles were bloodied from her bindings. From the ground she looked up at her captors, incapable of hiding the disgust from her face. They surrounded her, glaring down at her with eyes full of hate and hunger. Steadying her jaw she spat out at them, “Centaurs. Are you happy now? My city burns. My people flee. You’ve won.”

“Happy, no,” A centaur moved forward from the parting crowd, his hair was cut short with well kept beard and his bare chest covered in scars, “This is only the beginning, Princess Annabelle. My herd will ride across the human lands taking back what is ours.”

Annabelle tried to stand, her chains clanked beneath her as she pushed herself to her knees. Her attempt was cut short as a centaur behind her hit her in the back with the butt of his spear. She grunted as she hit the ground, her face once again in the compacted ground. Annabelle glared up at the centaurs and moved to rise again, her attempts were cut short by the pressure of a hoof on her back. A deep voice barked above her, “Stay where you belong, dog.”

The lead centaur stood over her, from the ground Annabelle could see his massive equine cock. She turned her head in disgust, these bestial creatures never bothered to cover themselves. It was uncivilized! The lead centaur moved back and Annabelle’s attention was drawn to a sound off to her right. Another woman was dropped on the ground across from her. Annabelle knew her instantly, her personal guard, the lady Julia. She’d been stripped of her armor and her skin was bruised in some places. Their eyes met and for a second Julia’s eyes held fear before it was buried beneath her fury, “Lady Annabelle, I’m sorry. I failed you.”

Annabelle opened her mouth to speak however the leader of the centaurs interrupted her. Stepping between them he yelled to his subordinates, “Haul them up. I want them to look me in the eyes.”

The centaurs did as they were told. Two of them grabbed Annabelle by the arms and hauled her to her feet. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the naked beaten form of Julia. She tried her best to struggle against the powerful grip of her captors, her muscles flexed and strained, but to no avail. The commander paced back and forth before them, looking down at the both of them with contempt, “You humans are treacherous creatures. We let you into our lands so long ago and you turned on us then, as you will turn on each other now. I am going to give you a choice. One of you will pay for the crimes of your people and the other will be set free.”

“I’ll do it,” Julia spoke without hesitation her jaw set and her eyes defiant, “I can handle whatever you throw at me, beast.”

“No,” the leader stopped his pacing, “That is not for you to decide. You are but a servant, you have no power. Her,” He pointed to Annabelle, “She is your mistress, she has all of the power. You are selfless, but is she?”

Annabelle’s eyes widened, she looked from Julia to the centaur, Her heart pounded in her ears and she could feel her gaze linger on Julia. Could she really make that decision? Could she betray her friend like that? The silence hung between then for minutes. The centaur said nothing, did nothing, he only stared at them both. The princess was broken out of her reverie by Julia calling out to her, “It’s okay, Lady Annabelle. I live to serve. You can say it. You must return to lead our people.”

Princess Annabelle hung her head in shame. How could she ask anymore of Julia? How could she ask her to make a sacrifice when she has given so much already? She set her jaw, lifted her head, and glared up at the centaur before her, “Let Julia go. I will take your punishment.”

Julia stared in stunned silence. The lead centaur laughed and stomped his forehooves, “You are kinder than I took you for, princess,” The centaur turned to the others holding Julia, “Keep hold of her. I want her to watch what happens. She will tell the others.”

The centaurs holding Annabelle dragged her through the crowd. The gathering of centaurs parted and revealed a large wooden rail, beaten into the ground and secured by stone and beam to keep it from moving. Annabelle was dragged before this rail, the centaurs grabbing her arms said nothing as they bent her over. The rail was only waist high however her captors clearly had long since abandoned any regard for her comfort. They pushed her over the rail until she was forced to stand on the tips of her toes just to stay on the ground. A new centaur stood before her, in his hands various lengths of rope. He bore an eye patch and a wicked grin, “My family is dead because of you and your kind. I am going to enjoy this.”

With that he set about, first tying her arms to a middle beam, leaving them cuffed despite the pointlessness of it. Next her legs were bound, at the knee, to the same beam. Annabelle could feel the pain as her hips supported her entire weight on a rough cut wood beam. Nothing more was said to her as her captors set about tearing away her gown. Her hands clenched in fists as the last of the gown was torn away and tossed aside like garbage. She wanted to cry, that had been a gift from her mother, however she kept her face tight. She would not let them see her weakness. She had to endure this stoically, shuddering only as the hot air of the midday ran over her exposed holes

From behind she could hear the sound of hooves over stone, the voice of the leader of the centaurs drawing her attention, “The princess has come to pay the price of her people’s crimes! She shall be our message to all of humanity! Their time is over.”

As the leader finished his speech his shadow loomed over Annabelle. The leader set his forehooves down roughly on either side of her on the beam. The sound of the wood straining under his massive weigh made her heart stop. She could feel something hot lay against her raised pelvis. The centaur rocked back and forth and she felt the thing rub against her. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. She tried to move from the beam as the massive horse cock resting against her slid back and the centaur aligned himself.

The stoicism broke as the centaur began to press against her pussy. Annabelle struggled against her bonds and screamed at him to stop. She tried to crane her neck to look up at her soon to be rapist, “Stop! Please! You don’t have to do this. We can give you anything you want. The kingdom is wealthy. You can have anything.”

“Oh? Silly princess. I am already taking everything I want,” With those final words her let out a low groan as he pushed himself inside her. Annabelle screamed in pain, her body forced open by the size of the beast above her. Inch by inch the centaur pushed his way inside his captive, he could feel her pushing in on him. Her pussy clamped tight on his cock but he was stronger. He pushed forward, spreading open the captive princess. Beneath him he could feel her screams becoming pained sobs. He knew she was not ready for those like him, however, he also know that he did not care. This was not about her.

The centaur rocked back and forth, moving his cock ever deeper inside of Annabelle. She sobbed beneath him as the bestial cock pressed inside her. She tried to move her hips away, to get the intruder out of her. Above her she could hear the centaur groan as she moved, their motions pushing him roughly against her cervix. The crowd began to jeer, their words a mix of fury and joy at her humiliation. 

Above her, he laughed between his grunts as he moved inside her, “Do you hear that, princess? They love watching you get taken. Listen to their words.”

Annabelle closed her eyes and bit her lip. She could feel the pressure in her stomach. She shook her head and tried to block out the crowd. Their words could do no worse than what was being done. Biting harder on her lip Annabelle could taste the blood, she tried to suppress the scream as the centaur gave a heavy grunt and pushed his length past her cervix. Fresh pain exploded in her mind, her body screamed and thrashed against her bonds. Above her the centaur let out a laughing shout of triumph, “You will bear many strong foals for the tribe, princess!”

The crowd cheered as Annabelle sobbed and shook her head. She didn’t want this. She shouldn’t have to do this. She was the princess. Annabelle mumbled as the centaur pushed harder inside her. She could feel his bestial cock twitch and swell. She screamed, “Stop! Please! No! You-You can’t do this!”

“Stupid girl,” The lead centaur pushed hard inside her, “You are property now. Just as we were your people’s property for so long. We can do whatever we want.”

“Please,” Annabelle sobbed as the wood of the fence creaked and groaned under the force of the centaur, her own body adjusting to his size, “I’ll do anything. I’ll give you anything.”

“It’s too late now,” The centaur pushed harder inside her causing her to gasp and whimper, “We own you.”

“J-Julia,” Annabelle screamed between pained gasps, “Take Julia! Take everyone! Just let me go!”

The roar of laughter from the crowd became almost deafening. Above her even the leader was laughing as his cock twitched swelled, “The princess shows her true colors at last. Worry not, princess. We intend to take every woman of your land.”

With that he fell silent, no more groans or laughing as he pushed against her. Even the crowd fell into silence as their leader violated the princess. Over her sobs Annabelle could hear another, a voice that was familiar to her. The pained struggling gasps of Julia came from behind her. Faintly, over the creaking of wood, and her own pained sobs, Annabelle could hear the sounds of Julia’s violation. Her friend, her protector, did not sob or beg her rapist. She endured the violation, never giving them the pleasure of seeing her hurt.

Annabelle was not so stoic as the leader pushed inside her with ever increasing ferocity. His equine cock twitched and swelled inside her, stretching even further. Her hands clenched and her nails dug into her palms. She wanted to crawl away, to hide under a rock, and yet her sobs died down. With every thrust she gasped and moaned, her eyes screwed shut and her face red with shame. She didn’t want this, so why was her body betraying her?

Above her the lead centaur began to grunt again, his push became erratic as his cock swelled ever larger inside her. Between heavy grunts he spoke down to her, “Do you feel that, princess? It’s almost time. Soon you will bear my son.”

“Please,” Annabelle whimpered softly, “Please not that.”

The centaur said nothing in response. Stomping his forehooves and digging at the ground he buried himself inside her with a laughing roar. Annabelle’s body tightened and her stomach convulsed, she moaned softly as the hot torrent of cum flooded her womb. The centaur held still inside her leaving his cum with no escape. It poured inside her, swelling her stomach. Annabelle gasped and groaned as she was filled, her once flat stomach bulged every so slightly.

The lead centaur stepped back, his cock leaving her with a wet pop. She could feel his cum leaking from her abused pussy and running down her legs. Her body twitched and convulsed, her legs tried to bend. Only the beam kept her upright as her body gave out. As the shadow of the centaur left her the walls broke. Annabelle sobbed and whimpered, the pain was gone but the humiliation remained. She’d been a princess, the heiress to the throne, and now she was bent over a fence having been raped by a centaur. Even as she refused to speak she knew the deepest humiliation, and she knew he knew, was that she’d enjoy it at the end. She was drawn from her misery by the lead centaur looming over her, “Let her free.”

The centaurs moved wordlessly to let her down from the beam. The pulled her up without ceremony or care and let her fall to the ground. Annabelle looked out into the crowd and gasped. She could see Julia squatting on the ground beneath a centaur. Her lips slid over its bestial cock as she rubbed her pussy. Cum leaked from her in a pool on the ground. Annabelle tried to stand but her legs gave out under any weight. The lead centaur leaned down and grabbed her, “You have no use for her anymore. You are mine. She will serve the herd.”

She tried to protest, to pull her army free. Her eyes lingered on Julia as she slid the flared head of the horse cock in her mouth. She bit her lip, she wanted to be there, sharing that cock with her best friend. Still the lead centaur dragged her away and Julia was quickly lost to the crowd as the centaurs pressed around their breeding mare. The first of many. Annabelle was excited to see the future of the herd, of her keepers. 

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


End file.
